


Dirtier Wtih Clothes On

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU - Modern, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles can't dance, so Erik teaches him. And then they dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirtier Wtih Clothes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil15smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evil15smiles), [ellekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekay/gifts).



> betad by my brain twin, [distantfridays](http://distantfridays.livejournal.com/). For a prompt on [xmen_firstkink](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html) by [evil15smiles](http://evil15smiles.livejournal.com/) which basically amounted to: Erik teaches Charles to dance. I hope you like it!
> 
> Playlist:  
> Asia - Heat Of The Moment (Song Charles attempted to dance to)  
> 3OH!3 - I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby (Song Erik taught Charles to dance to)  
> My Darkest Days - Set It On Fire (Song Erik and Charles danced together to)

“What was _that_?” Erik demanded when he could speak again, having choked on his drink when he’d walked into Charles’ study to see him…shimmying was probably the word for it, but it had been the most horrible attempt to shimmy that Erik had ever seen. And the song that was playing… “Asia, really? You’re trying to shimmy to Asia?”

“I was dancing.” Charles said, giving him a wounded look.

“That,” Erik said with conviction, “was not dancing.”

“And you can do better?” Charles demanded with a glare.

“Much,” Erik affirmed.

Charles was silent for a few long moments, and Erik took the chance to down his drink, because he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. He dropped his empty glass on the nearest table, and glanced at Charles to find Charles watching him.

“Teach me?” Charles asked, voice hesitant.

When Erik met his eyes, Charles smiled self consciously.

“I could never get the hang of it,” Charles explained. “Most of my training has been the training of my mind.”

Erik considered it. Locked in a room with Charles, music to really dance to, teaching Charles to dance… He didn’t actually see a downside here.

“It depends on what you mean by ‘dance’,” Erik murmured, because it wouldn’t do to seem too eager. He’d learned the trick of hiding his thoughts under surface impressions so Charles probably didn’t know what he was thinking, which was good.

“Er, well, Raven always wants to go clubbing and it’s boring to just sit and drink…” Charles trailed off, looking hopeful.

Erik made a show of thinking about it. After about a minute and a half, just when Charles started to fidget, he nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

“Not to this music,” Erik said, waving his hand to flick off the music and goes to hunt down the CD he wanted.

*

“No talking,” Erik instructed, checking to make sure the door was locked before turning the player back on. The drugging beat of 3OH!3 blasted out, informing the listener that the singer wasn’t the listener’s boyfriend.

Charles eyes went wide when he heard the music, and he opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Erik tutted and shook his finger at him. Charles closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

 _We’re dancing to this?_ Charles voice sounded inside his mind, and Erik just gave Charles a feral grin, and went from standing near the door to body pressed nearly flush to Charles in under three seconds. Charles made a faint noise of surprise, and Erik’s grin got wider.

Leaning down to brush his lips against Charles’ ear, Erik said, “Follow my lead, Charles.”

He put his hands on Charles’ hips and guided him, using his hands to help Charles follow the motions he made. It lasted for only a few moments before Charles jerked back, flushed red with embarrassment.

 _I’m sorry Erik, but this just isn’t working. I don’t understand how you’re following the music, and I won’t always be dancing with you. But thank you for the effort,_ Charles babbled, trying to head for the door, but Erik’s still had a hand on Charles’ hip and he tightened his grip.

Erik suppressed the thought of _yes, actually, you will always be dancing with me_ and tapped his fingers on Charles’ hip thoughtfully. He waved the dial to turn the music down enough so that they could talk.

“Slip into my mind this time,” Erik instructed, pulling Charles back toward him. Charles looked at him wide eyed, but Erik didn’t let go of Charles’ hip until he saw Charles nod.

Erik stepped back a little, and now there are a few inches of space between their bodies. Charles looked almost disappointed. He bit his lip, probably debating the merits of being in Erik’s mind while Erik is teaching him, but at Erik’s nod he slipped in, and Erik buried the exultation of the feeling of Charles in his mind deep enough that Charles hopefully wouldn’t see it.

He restarted the song, and when he moved, this time Charles’ moved as a counterpoint to him. Charles’ mouth opened in a soundless ‘o’, and Erik made an effort to not think about how much he’d like to kiss the expression off of Charles’ face.

 _Arms above your head,_ Erik thought, and Charles did it, and Erik moved his hands so that they barely touched Charles’ rib cage. Charles frowned, probably because in most of the dancing he’d seen hands had been on hips, but then their hips brushed and Charles’ head tipped back and he let out a breathy noise. Erik barely suppressed a growl.

 _Got the hang of it?_ Erik mentally asked after they’d made it through the song twice, his mental voice strained, mind filled with chaotic images of what he’d like to do with Charles.

 _Yes, god, Erik, please,_ Charles voice sounded in his mind, and Erik gave up keeping them apart and crushed their mouths together as he dialed up the music as high as it could go with his power.

Wouldn’t do for the children to hear them fucking like they’d die if they didn’t get as close as possible.

Erik grinned when Charles’ laughed at the thought.

And then neither of them thought at all.

*

Raven scoffed when Charles asked if anyone wanted to dance. “I’ve seen what you call ‘dancing’ Charles, and let me tell you, it’s _not_.”

Charles frowned at his sister, twirling his glass of bourbon in a counterpoint to the beat of the music permeating the club.

“I can dance,” he defended. Raven shook her head.

“No you can’t, but by all means, let’s have you show us what you can do.” Raven said, gesturing to the dance floor with her arm.

Charles smirked at her and downed his drink, and the way his throat worked momentarily distracted both Angel and Alex before Raven kicked them and looked pointedly at Erik, who iwas glaring. They both blanched.

Charles rolled his eyes and dropped his empty glass on the table, then grinned and followed Erik when Erik slid out of the booth. He wrapped a proprietary hand around Charles’ wrist, leading him to the dance floor.

Set It On Fire, the newest My Darkest Days single came on, blasting its lyrical strains into the club. The kids had a perfect vantage point to see as Charles wrapped his arms and Erik’s neck and Erik’s hands gripped Charles’s hip.

They all gaped as the two men’s bodies started rocking to the beat, moving in time with the music and in rhythm with each other. Hank started making choking noises, and hissed at Raven “I thought you told me they were just friends!”

Angel rolled her eyes. “They eye fuck at every opportunity and they’ve destroyed three rooms in the past _week_. How could you not know they were fucking like mutant bunnies?”

“I thought they were training,” Hank practically wailed, but Angel wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, being more interested in undressing Erik and Charles with her eyes. Raven smacked her.

“That is my _brother_ ,” she snapped, glaring at Angel. Angel rolled her eyes and cuddled up next to Darwin, who slipped an arm around her shoulders.

“Your brother can fucking dance, Rave,” Alex said appreciatively, and his boyfriend nodded in agreement.

“Sean!” Hank said, appalled.

“Don’t look now, but they’re laughing at us,” Darwin said, indicating where Charles had his face buried in Erik’s shoulder.

Erik seemed to have a radar telling him when people were watching him, because as soon as they were all looking he tossed his shark grin over his shoulder and tipped Charles head up, capturing his lips in what looked to be, even from their angle, a searing kiss. The bolt of pleasure that Charles accidentally projected seemed to support this.

 _Sorry,_ Charles mentally told them, and Hank whimpered again. Raven patted his arm soothingly.

“You don’t sound sorry,” Angel said, voice flirty.

“It’s all Erik’s fault anyway,” Sean pointed out philosophically, then squeaked when Erik’s laugh echoed in all their minds.

“We’re going home,” Raven said decisively, and grabbed the now-sobbing Hank and dragged him from the booth, towards the door.

“I don’t want to go,” Angel protested but Darwin rolled his eyes and ignored her. She pouted, but followed him.

“I saw a pub down the street?” Sean offered, looking at Alex, who nodded in agreement.

And if Erik has Charles too distracted to notice that his students are running around unsupervised, well, what they doesn’t know won’t hurt them.


End file.
